Game Of Thrones Police of Westros City
by King Z 444
Summary: I have always wondered what the characters of Game Of Thrones would do if they were police officers in this story you will see just that. Rated M for later sex scenes


**Alright I have decided to do a Game of Thrones police version. I will continue the High School Game of Thrones but that only has a few chapters left so I will write these concurrently and eventually I will do the college sequel to High School and the Jon vs Robb and Jon vs Robert and the four wardens but I will do this first so I hope you like it. Alright some background Robb and Jon are 24 and second grade detectives Theon is 27 and a first grade detective these three are the main protagonist of the story they all work in the 44th Homicide Precinct lead by Ned who is 48 and the captain also main characters in the story are Catelyn who is 46 and a ADA who in this story is friendly to Jon. Sansa who is 20 going to college to follow her mother's footsteps and become a defense attorney herself. Arya who is 18 a senior in high school and hopes to become the first female cop in her family. Bran who is 16 and one of the smartest kids around he helps Robb, Jon, and Theon on cases involving hi tech equipment without his father knowing. Dany who is 21 a rookie cop who usually is the first responder to the murder cases and helps out Jon, Robb, and Theon. Some of the recurring characters are Rickon who is 14 a freshman in high school and idolizes his brother and father and hopes to become a cop himself. Joffery who is 20 and is Sansa's abusive boyfriend and don't worry I got something special planned for him. Tyrion who is 38 and the local cop bar owner despite being a dwarf and never being on the force he is well respected and is friends with the Starks. Also Jon isn't related to the Starks in this story his parents died when he was young and was adopted by the Starks neighbors the Snows and he and Robb became best friends at school and basically brothers. Jon moved in with the Starks for the last two months of his senior year after his adoptive parents where killed in a home invasion that Jon escaped only because he snuck out to go to a party with Robb and Theon and he felt guilty that he was alive until Ned caught the killer and Jon relized that he shouldn't feel bad about escaping death. Alright I will throw more backstory into the story as we go through it but for now enjoy the first case the Green Fork killer.**

Jon pulled into the precinct parking in his usual first row spot and exited his Ford Avalanche and walked into the building. Jon waved to the young female officer at the front table and walked up the set off stairs leading to the second floor that contained the detectives of Homicide department. Jon took a seat at his desk and looked over at the desk across from him and he saw his partner and best friend Robb Stark who smiled at him "hey Jon how is it going". Jon leaned back into his chair and spoke "it's going pretty good still looking for a girl though" Robb let out a loud laugh "man Jon if you haven't found a girl yet you might never find one I mean the only girls your around our age are my sisters" Jon smiled at him "you know Arya is legal now and single maybe I should talk to her". Robb gave Jon a playful glare "you go ahead and do that and I will cut off you fucking nuts and feed them to you" Jon put up his hands "alright alright no need to threaten me Arya is like a sister to me". Robb laughed again "I know anyway the old man is having a barbeque tonight your welcome to come". Jon nodded his head "I would never miss your father's ribs or your mother's mashed potatoes and plus I can talk to Arya finally get a girl in my life" Robb laughed and punched Jon in the arm "alright Jon it starts at seven and try not hit on my sister or I might be forced to kill you". Jon laughed "don't worry I'm just fucking with you I would never touch Arya". Theon walked up to the partners "hey guys what's going on" Jon turned to him "just teasing Robb about his sister" Theon let out his own laugh "oh Jon you and Arya would make such a great couple and just think about Robb's face when he finds out you fucked his sister first he would have a look of surprise and shock and then turn to anger and then he would murder you". Robb nodded his head "he's right but I don't have to worry about that oh Theon you coming to the barbeque tonight". Theon nodded "of course I never miss your parents cooking it is the best". Ned pushed his door open and spoke loudly to the squad room "alright ladies and gentlemen the Green Fork killer struck last night patrol is down there securing the crime scene so Snow, Stark, and Greyjoy you three grab your gear us four are heading down the Green Fork.". Jon grabbed his go bag and turned to Theon and Robb "well let's go try to catch a killer".

Robb pulled up the squad car and he and Jon stepped out. Jon looked up at the grey cloudy sky and slipped on his leather gloves "looks like rain today" Robb nodded "well it is October and in 16 days it's Halloween and those nights are always fun". Theon walked up to the to the partners "come on guys the bodies are being laid out". The three men walked about fifty feet and were met by a young female officer with the brightest blonde hair any of them had seen. She spoke to the three detectives "you three the detectives follow me I will fill you in has was go" the four of them made there way down a short hill and Dany continued "alright the victims are Lucy Steele 18 she just got into Stanford and her father James Steele 47 he was a firefighter makes this even more personal. Lucy as always was beaten to death she got beaten so bad that a piece of her skull broke into her brain and killed her and for James he as usual had his throat slit down to the bone this one was worse though the killer cut into the vertebrate in his neck". They reached the bodies and Jon looked down at the father and daughter "this is the seventh father daughter couple in as many months what is so important about the fifteenth" Robb looked down at James examining the slit in his throat "the killer is getting sloppier and angrier James here is barley holding his head on". Theon looked at the caved in face of Lucy Steele "shame I bet this girl was real pretty what I can see is that he broke her nose knocked out half a dozen of her teeth and eventually caved in her skull". A loud voice sounded through the crowd of cops "we found something" Ned came back a few minuets later "the killer made a mistake he left some blood on a tree appears he cut himself on it leaving".

Jon and Robb walked out of the station with Ned's words still fresh in there minds "alright boys we are going to get the results of the blood tomorrow morning so be ready because it is our number 1 objective to catch the Green Fork killer alright see you at the barbeque". Jon turned to Robb "alright Robb I am going to my apartment to change then I will be at your parents house in about a hour". Robb nodded "alright man I will see you there and after dinner you want to head over to Tyrion's bar for a few drinks" Jon smiled as got into his truck "yeah I would love that".

Jon pulled into the Starks driveway in the gated community of Winterfell and walked up to the door and knocked. After a few moments Sansa opened the door and gave Jon a warm smile "Jon Snow it is good to see you come on in". Jon looked Sansa over she was wearing a sky blue dress and matching slippers and around her neck was necklace with a large diamond in it Ned's gift to her for getting accepted into Yale. Jon walked through the house he had been in a thousand times but he could never believe the size of it over eight thousand square feet. A loud voice yelled in his direction "Jon your here"! Jon turned to the voice only to be tackled onto the couch. Jon looked up into the brown eyes of Arya Stark "hey Arya you look lovely today" Arya laughed "Sansa is the lovely one I am as the boys at school call me a tomboy" Jon pushed Arya slightly so she had her knees on both sides of him and sat on his lap. "Ah Arya tomboy or not you are a beautiful young woman" Arya leaned forward and hugged Jon tightly "I know Jon you tell me my mom and dad tell me all my siblings tell me but Robb always follows it up by saying he kill any boy who hurt me strange words from a cop". A voice sounded from behind Arya "strange but true so Jon enjoying yourself" Jon looked up "yeah I do think I am enjoying myself" Robb shrugged "of course you are what's not to like great food about to come out a large T.V. with the game on it and my sister on your lap". Arya glared at Robb "you think any boy I go near is going to try to sleep with me don't you" Robb nodded "yes I do I am your brother I'm supposed to protect you". Arya groaned "do you think that Jon was going to get into my pants then leave" Robb laughed "no I don't think he would do that but if he did he wouldn't live long after that and his body would never be found". Jon began to shift himself trying to get Arya off him and she smiled down at him "don't worry Jon Robb is just joking he won't hurt you" Robb patted Jon on the head "don't worry buddy I wouldn't hurt you".

After the barbeque Jon Robb and Theon made there way towards Tyrion's bar in Robb's truck. Theon looked at his friends "alright boys who is the DD tonight" Jon turned to him "well I did it last time and Robb the time before that so I guess that leaves you". Theon groaned "fine but I want one beer". The truck pulled into the parking lot and the three men walked in. The bar was a newer one only about ten years old Tyrion opened it after his brother Jamie left the force after he shot mob boss Aerys Targaryen after he was found not guilty of the hundreds of murders he ordered only because the star witness disappeared and was found two years later with a hole in his skull. The bar's interior was decorated with pictures of police achievements and it had one row of six booths and a second of eight and then the bar was a oak top with two separate taps. Tyrion looked at the three "ah my favorite patrons what do I own the honor" Jon smiled "just wanted a couple beers and Theon only wants one don't you Theon" Theon gave a grunt and nodded and Tyrion pulled out a beer for each of them and they began to drink and Tyrion began to speak "so I hear your working on the Green Fork Killer how is it going". Robb looked up from his beer "you know we can't talk about that but off the record we got his DNA and the results are coming back tomorrow". Tyrion gave them smile "good I hope you get him soon".

Jon woke to a call from Ned Jon answered tiredly "hey Captain what's up" Ned answered "we got the DNA back the Green Fork Killer is one 22 year old Jack Castle" Jon shot up in his bed "did something make him do this" "yes six years ago Jack came home from school and found his sister beaten to death by his father and then he found that his father had committed suicide by slitting his throat and it all happened on October 15 that explains why the latest killings where so much more gruesome anyway I am sending you his location meet us there in a half hour". Jon quickly got dressed and sprayed him self with deodorant and ran to his truck and drove to Jack's address. After a twenty minuet drive Jon arrived at the house and found it was surrounded by police. Jon ran over to Ned "what the hell is happening" Ned took a deep breath "well apparently he has another girl in there with him and is threatening to kill her".

Jon moved over to where Robb and Theon were and grabbed a shotgun and bulletproof vest and turned to them "can't believe that we found him and now he is holed up in his house with a hostage" Theon was about to speak then he thought for a few seconds "what if he doesn't have a hostage". Robb tilted his head confused "oh Theon do you not hear that girl's screams" Theon shook his head "I do but what if he just recorded it and is playing it through a loud speaker". Jon and Robb thought about it then Robb talked "alright Theon we will go check it out but we can't ask my father he would say no but the three of us sneak around back look and see if there is a girl or not".

Jon, Robb, and Theon snuck around the other policemen and reached the backyard of the house and put a piece of glass on a baton and lifted it to see through the window. Jon moved the baton around but couldn't find a girl despite hear the screams "alright there is no girl it is just a recording let's get in there". Theon went to the back door while Jon and Robb looked for Jack and soon the door was open and the three detectives made there way inside armed with shotguns. Jon turned off the recording and call out over the radio "there is no hostage it is only a recording I repeat there is no hostage move in". Soon the front door was knocked down and a flood of officers made there way inside guns drawn and they began to search the house. As two officers made there way down a hallway Jack appeared around a corner and began to fire at them hitting one in the vest and the other in the left knee. The shootout was intense Jack had multiple pistols and a shotgun long with hundreds of rounds and shells he fired down the hallway continuously for a half hour wounding three more officers and killing one. Eventually as Jack turned the corner Jon fired off a shotgun blast hitting Jack in the legs causing him to fall to the ground and officers made there way down the hall but Jack refused to give up and reached for one of his pistols causing all of the dozen cops in the hallway to fire upon him no one truly knowing who killed him.

Robb went up to his father as the ambulances took the wounded officers to the hospital and took the dead away. Ned turned to Robb "five officers wounded and Sargent Brad Gold was killed this is terrible". Robb nodded "yeah but at least Jack Castle is dead" Ned sighed "only if he didn't fight back all this could have be averted anyway you, Jon, and Theon head home you have do much more than I could have ever asked of you". Robb walked off and met with Jon and Theon "alright guys captain says we are going home" Jon nodded "yeah I could use some rest alright I will see you guys tomorrow".

Jon answered the knock at his door and it reveled Arya who had a tin foil wrapped plate in her hands "hey Arya what are you doing here" Arya smiled "oh Sansa made you some lemon cakes wanted me to drop them off". Arya stepped inside and placed the plate on the kitchen counter and turned back to Jon "well Jon I hope you like the lemon cakes will I see you tomorrow"? Jon was silent for a moment "uh actually Arya can you stay for a little bit" Arya smiled and gave Jon a hug "of course Jon you know I will be there for you". Jon and Arya looked into each others eyes for what seemed like hours and then they both leaned in and began to kiss. After there make out session Jon and Arya ran into the bedroom and undressed. Jon looked over Arya's body she had creamy white skin a muscled stomach and size B maybe a size C breast and overall she was just beautiful "Arya you are so beautiful" Arya blushed "thank you Jon you are so big". Jon hadn't noticed her hands reaching his member and he began to moan as she began to stroke getting him hard in seconds. Arya stopped and climbed into bed "so Jon you ready" Jon nodded and climbed into bed as well.

Robb knocked on Jon's door "come on Jon it's 8 we have to meet my dad to find out where Arya is she keeps texting us but she won't tell us where she is". Eventually Robb just opened door after finding it unlocked and made his way inside. Robb heard somebody talking and he walked into Jon's room "hey Jon come on we have to go find" Robb stopped speaking as he saw his youngest sister in bed nude with his best friend. Robb looked shocked at Jon "J-Jon what are you and Arya doing" Jon looked at Robb scared "uh Robb this is uh well this is uh dammit me and Arya had sex". Robb just stood there for a few moments silent then he erupted in anger and jumped on top of Jon punching him in the face repeatedly "I trusted you Jon you were my brother and you had sex with my sister". Jon put up no fight allowing Robb to beat him only until Arya bit Robb did Robb stop beating Jon. Arya looked angry at Robb "look Robb I know your mad but I am 18 now and there is no one better than Jon you know that". Robb looked at the bloodied face of Jon "okay ok I'm sorry really I am I'm just protective but if you know what happens if you break her heart I am ok with it". Jon smiled "don't worry I would never hurt Arya you know that" Robb smiled "yeah I know but I do wish you good luck with telling my father what you did with his daughter" Jon became worried at what Ned might do.

 **Alright I hope that you liked my new story and please send in some people to be killers/victims. Alright the beginning of the next chapter will show what happens when Jon and Arya tell the Starks what they did. Also I will show the sex scenes next time if you were wondering.**


End file.
